fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kasumi12346
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Kasumi12346! Thanks for your edit to the File:Itsuki X.png page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Perchan (talk) 17:41, February 13, 2015 (UTC) You've only just arrived; show me you're capable of creating a solid character first before I lend my concept out to you.--Mina Țepeș (Enter the Bund) 21:35, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Ok. Kasumi12346 (talk) 21:36, February 13, 2015 (UTC)Kasumi12346 What is the race? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:06, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Kirin. Kasumi12346 (talk) 13:07, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Explain more. You'll need to explain on my talk page about the strengths, weaknesses, and history, about it. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:08, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Ok. Kasumi12346 (talk) 13:09, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:55, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. Kasumi12346 (talk) 13:00, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Again, please explain what they do; their strengths, weaknesses, and history. And reply on my talk page. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:36, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Also, please sign your messages.--Mina Țepeș (Enter the Bund) 22:05, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Thank you. Kasumi12346 (talk) 22:08, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Ice to Meet You It is currently your turn on our role-play! [[User:DazzlingEmerald|'Daz']]''Talk'' 18:01, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:26, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Thank you. Kasumi12346 (talk) 01:27, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Yup. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 03:28, April 9, 2015 (UTC) "This article, Defenser, can be used freely without the creators explicit permission." Yup lol. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:20, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Arctic Magic Unfortunately, no. I do apologize, but I made tthe magic specifically for my character alone as its a plot device in my story (despite my lack of activity). Though. you could create a new type of Magic yourself, Blizzard, Hail, Tundra, etc. I'm sure there would be those on here willing to help you write it, if not just shoot me a message and I could help you as well. Master Dartz (Talk) 19:43, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply, but sure, go ahead. However, what spirit taught your character? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:11, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Hmmm....no. Not that you can't run with a similar idea, but moonlight IS sunlight, it's simpler weaker due to being reflected. All vampires gradually become daywalkers if they live long enough, but if you want to use a relatively young vampire who is a daywalker, you can use a similar idea; give her an amulet, perhaps, a magical one naturally, that reflects and bends all light that hits her. For this kind of thing to happen, she'd have to be rendered practically invisible though. Or perhaps just an invisible barrier from said amulet that only weakens the light. It should only cause her mild discomfort but she wouldn't combust. This would, however, hamper her abilities to fight if only a tad. ....You could also go with sunscreen. (I'm not suggesting that in jest, one of my favorites vampire series, Dance in the Vampire Bund, uses a skin oil to block harsh sunlight).--Mina Țepeș (Enter the Bund) 18:20, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:18, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Absorbing all magic is a bit overpowered, maybe if it's only a certain type. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 07:02, May 5, 2015 (UTC) No, either elemental magic or something like that. Because if it's either eternano or magical power, then your opponent can't do pretty much anything if they don't have other skills. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:03, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Honestly, taking magical power out of a person is a bit overpowered- as there'd be almost no way for somebody to resist it, even if that amount is minimal. However, the idea can still work if you tweak it a bit. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:38, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Change it to the previous suggestion if you want. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 08:23, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 07:32, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Honestly, it'd be better as a standalone spell. But I have a better explanation- it's formed using the user's magical aura, influenced by their soul, which causes the aura to gather eternano upon their cupped hands, which is then solidified with magical power and by using Shape Transformation to form the weapon of choice, which is derived from their soul; and thus it differs from person to person. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:42, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Nope, i got nothing. Flame Lizard (talk) 02:24, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Nah, I'm gonna make everything myself for Spirit Slayer eventually. If I decide that it's too much work, I'll ask you if you want to do it if you want. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:28, May 14, 2015 (UTC)